What if?
by ATOMIC-GUY
Summary: Request from JoMoxMelina    John Morrison/Melina


**One Shot request from JoMoxMelina, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =)**

**What if?**

Los Angeles, California, ah, what a view, right? The sun, the stars…and the romance? Summer is in its full throttle and Melina Perez was jiving with the other WWE divas. They were enjoying a day at the beach, gossiping, tanning and talking about guys. But it was indifferent to Melina because she just got out of a bad—personal relationship.

"Mel, what'd you say?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"Huh?"

Kelly nodded. "Your mind is still flying around." The blonde sat next to her closest friend. Melina always find a confidante in her. "I bet you're thinking about him again, huh?" Melina nodded and somehow, Kelly's question struck something inside her. "You know," Kelly paused, comforting Melina in the best way that she can. "Before I met Evan, I couldn't get over Randy."

"Yeah, I know, but that's different. John Morrison never, ever hurt me."

"Yes, I know, John talked to Evan about you too" Kelly blurted out before she could stop herself. Melina looked at her friend and smiled.

"Really?"

_Great, me and my big mouth, _Kelly told herself. "Yeah, but you have to promise me that you will not say anything to him, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because Evan just told me about it and he asked me not to tell anyone."

Melina nodded. "Okay,"

"But I'll let you in on another secret," Kelly leaned conspiratorially. "Evan told me that John Morrison is still in love with you."

"He is?"

The blonde nodded. "Evan said that John talked about you non-stop when the guys have their own nigh outs." Kelly glowed as she told Melina practically everything. Melina smiled, with knowledge that she and John may still have a chance. Though, she has to admit that she was scared…scared of what might happen.

"Hey ladies," Evan Bourne greeted. He smiled at Kelly and Melina.

"Hey baby," Kelly greeted Evan with a light kiss. Melina just said hi, but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him…John Morrison. He was quiet which wasn't new to Melina considering that he wasn't much of talker in real life. Evan and Kelly saw the look in Melina's face. Evan led Kelly away to give Melina and John Morrison a little privacy. Melina stared at John and, John reciprocated with a roll of his eyes. Melina walked toward him and tried to take a hold of his hand. "John—can we—can we talk?" She asked, apparently, her voice sounded with much nervousness. John sighed heavily and put his hands inside his pocket. "What's to talk about?" He hissed.

Melina calmed herself; not wanting to fight with him. "John, I can explain what happened." She said. John cuts her off with a shake of his head. "Melina, I've asked myself whether or not I should believe your stupid explanations," he paused, forcing out the lump that had formed in his throat since seeing Melina. "But I'm done asking questions, I'm done with pondering your explanations," Melina saw that same look John had when she broke up with him. "And I'm just—I'm just done with you." He said.

That was all it took to make Melina cry. And as soon as John saw this, he walked away. Kelly and Evan might've seen what had just happen because they immediately went to Melina. "Hey, what'd he say?" Evan asked. Melina shook her head. "He said that he was done with me."

"What?" Kelly exclaimed. The blonde turned from Melina to Evan. "Can you talk to John?" She asked her boyfriend. Evan nodded without affirmation. "I'll try to talk some sense into him but to tell you the truth, that guy's head is as hard as a rock." Evan said.

"No. You don't have to do that, Evan." Melina said; wiping the tears that came. "I'll do it myself." She said before she could stop herself. Evan turned from Melina to Kelly.

"It's okay, I can handle it." Melina said; trying to be brave.

Melina pulled into John's driveway. As she turned the ignition off, she felt something surge back inside her—and it surged with such visceral force that she had ever known. She forced the lump that had formed inside her throat and began to make her way to John's house. She had to knock five times before he could even answer. He seemed lethargic when he saw her—and in fact he was. "What do you want?" He asked.

"The same thing I wanted earlier," She said; referring to their earlier encounter. "To talk."

"Didn't I tell you that all the talking is done?" He said forcefully.

"No." Melina said. "For me it's not yet done."

"Why?" He asked

"Because I still love you." She said simply.

John just looked at her as if she were an alien. "You _still _love me?" John repeated in a form of a question. He didn't wait for answer. "That's just bullshit." He said.

"It's not," Melina paused. "Because deep down in your heart I know that you still love me too."

John shook his head. "So what it I do?" He paused, eyeing Melina. "You cheated on me!" He finally accused.

Melina nodded. "I did but you were the one who made me do it," Melina paused, looking at John straight in the eye. "Because you never cared."

"That's because you never needed me." He pointed out.

Melina pulled John closer and kissed him. "I'm sorry John," She paused. "And I wish that I could think of a less clichéd word for 'sorry' but I can't."

John felt his knees grow weak. "Yeah, I wish you could," he said simply. "But you're forgiven considering that you look like a clown tonight." He chuckled; referring to Melina's destroyed makeup. Melina laughed with him and kissed him once again.

**The End**

**Yeah, I know, it kind of sucks but I gave it my best shot…**


End file.
